1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin film transistor array panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Among display panels, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel display that is currently being widely used, and includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, etc., are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal (“LC”) layer that determines the orientations of LC molecules therein to adjust the polarization of incident light. In the liquid crystal display, the pixel electrode and the common electrode generating an electric field to the liquid crystal layer may be formed on a thin film transistor array panel.
On the other hand, a chip-on-glass type directly mounting a data driving circuit to apply a data voltage to the field generating electrode of the liquid crystal display on the thin film transistor array panel has been proposed. When directly mounting the data driving circuit on the thin film transistor array panel through the chip-on-glass type, a driver connection line to connect a data pad unit of a data line and the data driving circuit may be formed of a gate wire or a data wire.
When forming the driver connection line of the gate wire, the driver connection line may be narrowly formed such that an area of a non-display area may be reduced. However, a thickness of a layer formed on the gate wire is correspondingly increased such that the connection with the driving circuit chip becomes difficult. Also, when forming the driver connection line of the data wire, the thickness of the layer formed on the data wire is small such that the connection with the driving circuit chip is easy. However, it is difficult to narrowly form the driver connection line such that the area of the non-display area is increased. However, a contact hole exposing the driver connection line is covered only by a connecting member made of a transparent conductor, and is therefore subject to corrosion.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.